Jap (Just a Project) story2
by Marry Sykess
Summary: Dunia ini penuh dengan permainan. Semua orang bertarung untuk memperebutkan sebuah kekuatan misterius. Melindungi adik mereka masing-masing merupakan kunci untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. [Saya gak pinter bikin summary, mohon dimaklumi.] NOTE [sedikit perbaikan di bagian akhir chap 1, mohon di baca kembali]
1. Chapter 1

Bulan purnama saat ini sedang menunjukan keindahannya dengan sempurna pada malam yang sepertinya sedang tidak mendung ini. Ditemani oleh sinar rembulan, tampak seorang lelaki sedang berjalan melewati trotoar yang telah tersedia entah sejak kapan. Dengan diiringi lagu yang ia dengarkan dari headset-nya, pria itu tampak sangat semanggat melangkahkan kakinya setapak demi setapak tanpa ada tujuan yang pasti. Tak jauh dari pria itu melangkah, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa seseorang telah mengikutinya sedari tadi. Merasa diikuti oleh makhluk yang tak jelas, pria itu segera melebarkan langkahnya agar dapat berjalan lebih cepat. Tau jika targetnya ingin melarikan diri, orang misterius itu juga ikut melebarkan langkahnya untuk mengejar orang didepannya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah tikungan menjadi jalan terakhir untuk pria itu melarikan diri dari kejaran makhluk misterius tersebut. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Tak ada suara langkah kaki yang menigisi kekosongan malam ini. Pria itu melirik kearah jalan yang ia lewati tadi, memastikan bahwa ia sudah tak dikejar lagi. Jalan sepi, tak ada siapa pun disana. Merasa aman, pria itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Ia pun hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Akan tetapi, seseorang menarik bahunya masuk kedalam tikungan itu lagi.

"Huaa..., lepaskan aku...!" teriak pria itu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman orang misterius itu dari bahunya.

"Hei, tuan... Tenanglah! Ini aku..." ucap orang misterius itu berusaha menenangkan pria yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, pria dengan rambut pirang itu segera menghentikan aksi teriak-teriaknya.

Ditatapnya orang misterius itu dengan seksama dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Makhluk misterius ini memiliki rambut acak-acakan berwarna merah, mata yang cukup bulat dengan warna hijau, dan bertubuh pendek. Melihat kehadiran orang yang dikenalnya ini, raut muka pria itu berubah menunjukan ketidak sukaannya dengan kehadiran makhluk misterius tersebut.

"Kau itu apa-apaam sih!? Jangan buat aku jantungan dengan tindakan anehmu itu!" bentaknya.

"Anda memang sudah jantungan dari awal, tuan..." ucap orang itu pelan, tapi karena kuping tuannya itu segede gajah, ia jadi mendengrar apa yang diucapkan bawahannya itu. Tak terima dengan ucapannya, pria itu langsung memukul kepala bawahannya dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Well, perkenalan dulu aja deh. Pria yang berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru ini bernama Guo Jia. Sedangkan makhluk misterius yang mengikuti Guo Jia dari wala cerita itu bernama Crash. Memang gak nyambung sih dengan kenyataannya, tapi dalam cerita ini Crash berstatus sebagai bawahannya Guo Jia.

"Kamu ngapain ngikutin aku?" tanya Guo Jia kepada Crash bawahannya itu.

"Aku..." Crash berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan boss nya itu. "Sebentar boss, sepertinya aku lupa dengan tujuanku ngikutin anda dari awal cerita." ucap Crash. Mendengar ucapan Crash, Guo Jia segera mengenakan headset-nya kemudian ia mendengarkan lagu favoritnya yakni Trick and Magic, mau tau lagunya kayak apa? Main sana Dynasty Warriors!

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, tapi Crash masih saja terus berpikir serta mengingat apa tujuannya. Sepertinya, si Crash ini memiliki otak yang berpentium minim. Malas menunggu bawahannya ini mengingat sesuatu yang tak mungkin diingatnya, Guo Jia hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan bawahannya itu. Ingat semuanya, Crash segera memanggil bossnya itu.

"Tuan...! Kamu mau kemana!?" teriak Crash memanggil tuannya akan tetapi tak ada sahutan dari Guo Jia. Lagu yang ia dengarkan dari headset-nya membuat pria berambut pirang ini tak mendengar suara-suara luar. "Tuan...!" kesal karena tak ada sahutan, Crash menambah volume suaranya tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan. "TUAN...!"

"Woi, cil! Malam-malam teriak-teriak, ngganggu orang lagi tidur tau gak...!?" bentak sorang bapak-bapak yang terpaksa harus bangun karena tidurnya terganggu dengan teriakan Crash.

Oke..., kena marah deh si Crash. Menahan amarahnya, Crash menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dipejamkan matanya untuk konsentrasi. Detik demi detik, ia merasakan alam sekitarnya. Angin malam yang menghembus, menyentuh kulit putih Crash yang terdiam ditengah malam ini.

Sring... Mata Crash terbuka menatap sekitarnya. Keseriusan yang terlihat dimatanya menunjukan bahwa dirinya telah berubah. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, Crash mengejar tuannya itu. Guo Jia yang sedari tadi melangkah dengan santainya, merasa sesuatu semakin mendekati dirinya. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berpikir lama, Guo Jia tau apa yang telah mengejarnya. Perlahan, ia menatap kebelakang dan... Blarr..!

Tep... Guo Jia melangkahkan kakinya di atas gedung yang ada di sekitarnya. Dilihatnya Crash yang sedang mengepalkan telapak tangannya ke arah gedung yang ada didepannya. Tampak tembok gedung itu mengalami retakan yang cukup parah. Guo Jia yang melihat kejadian langka itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hah..." Guo Jia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap ke arah Crash masih dengan senyum meremehkan. "Jadi..." ia memulai pembicaraan "kau mau membunuhku?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Crash menatap Guo Jia dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau. Ditatapnya mata bawahannya itu yang entah kenapa perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah. Guo Jia tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Instingnya yang kuat membuat ia bisa menghindari serangan kedua Crash, meloncat dari gedung pertama ke gedung yang lain.

"Oh..., come on... Kau hanya akan mengganggu manusia yang hendak bermimpi bahkan bercinta dimalam yang indah ini." ucap Guo Jia mencoba memberi tau Crash. Tapi Crash mengabaikannya. Melihat sikap bawahannya yang kelewat nyebahi, Guo Jia memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Pandangannya terhenti ke arah clock tower yang terletak dipusat kota apalah ini namanya. Disadarinya apa yang telah terjadi dengan jam yang bertengker disana, pria vermata biru itu memasang muka tidak sukanya.

"Oke..." kata Guo Jia santai. "Sekarang kau menggunakan kemampuan Time Machine-mu untuk menghentikan sesaat waktu? Ck..." Guo Jia tertawa tertahan. Kemudian ia mengepalkan lengannya kesamping. Sinar entah darimana mengelilingi telapak tangan Guo Jia, membentuk garis menyerupai tongkat yang cukup panjang. Tak hanya di tangannya, sinar itu juga berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah bola yang mengelilingi tubuh Guo Jia. "Fine..., kuterima tantanganmu ini Crash." ucap Guo Jia setelah sinar-sinar itu menghilang dengan sempurna.

_to be continued_

**Oke, saya rasa segini dulu aja. Saya sebenernya aku gak tau bikin cerita apaan, judul saja berlum kepikiran. Hmm, baiklah. Tinggal tunggu koment nya aja. Silahkan beri saran baik, pedes, manis, asam, atau asin. Segalanya saya terima deh. Mohon bantu untuk pemikiran judulnya ya. Thanks... [berharaplah agar saya melanjutkan fic ini]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo, semua. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ples mereview nya.**

**Bersiap untuk dilanjutkan ya :)**

-xXx-

Pertarungan antara mereka pun dimulai, entah tujuan apa yang hendak mereka capai ketika pertarungan ini telah usai. Ditemani sinar bulan yang tak bergerak sama sekali, suara serangan mereka terdengar keras dan nyaring dimalam yang sepertinya tak ada batasnya. Berkat kemampuan Time Machine milik Crash, waktu telah berhenti. Bumi saat ini sedang tidak berputar, orang-orang yang ingin terjaga malam ini juga tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan oksigen yang seharusnta berhembus karena waktu, telah tercegat diudara. Hanya mereka berdualah yang dapat bergerak malam ini, mengisi kekosongan malam yang bagaikan kota mati.

Guo Jia melancarkan serangannya dengan melemparkan bola ke arah Crash. Ujung tongkatnya yang digunakan untuk memukul bola tersebut membuat kecepatan terbang ke arah targetnya menjadi lumayan cepat. Akan tetapi, Crash sudah mengetahui semua trick serta cara tuannya ini ketika sedang menghadapi lawannya. Maka dari itu, dengan kelihaianya bermain bola sepak, Crash menendang bola yang terbang ke arahnya itu. Membalikan serangan kepada penyerangnya.

"Oho..." gumam Guo Jia kagum terhadap bawahannya itu. Dengan santainya, ia memukul bola yang meluncur ke arahnya dengan menggunakan senjatanya itu. Bola memantul entah kemana. "Kurasa akan sangat sulit melawanmu Crash." ucap Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Akan tetapi, bola yang tadi memantul entah kemana itu, kembali dan mengenai kepala Guo Jia. "Ou yeah..." rintihnya hebat.

Ia kembali menatap Crash setelah berurusan dengan hiasan benjol indah di kepalanya itu, akan tetapi, sang bawahan tak berada di tempat saat ini. Dengan waspada, Guo Jia melihat kesekelilingnya yang sepi. Tanpa diduga, Crash muncul di belakang Guo Jia dan memukul bahu tuannya itu dengan sangat keras. Pukulan itu membuat Guo Jia hendak ambruk, tapi sebelum ambruk Crash menendang perut Guo Jia, membuat ia terpental jauh hingga punggungnya menghantam kaca gedung, membuat kaca gedung itu pecah.

Keheningan terjadi saat ini. Mungkinkah Guo Jia telah kalah? Apa pertarungan telah berakhir dengan Crash sebagai pemenangnya? Atau... Guo Jia mati? Mana mungkin, dia itu tokoh utama dalam cerita ini!

Crash mendekati tubuh tuannya yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Pandangan kosong dan hampa yang terpancar dari mata Crash, menatap tajam ke arah Guo Jia. Wajah rupawan tuannya (?) ketika tertidur tak berdaya ini membuat mata Crash sayu, hendak mengembalikan warna merah menjadi warna pada dasarnya. Akan tetapi, mata Guo Jia yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Crash memukul lagi. Asap debu serta pasir yang melayang di udara akibat pukulan Crash, membuat pandangannya tertutupi.

"Kau benar-benar serius melukaiku ya?" ucap Guo Jia tepat di belakang Crash. Ia menggunakan punggung telapak tanganya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. "Tapi hebat ya..." Guo Jia berbicara lagi. "Kenapa aku masih hidup ya?" Crash hanya memandang bossnya ini dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pendek dan mulai menyerang Guo Jia lagi, akan tetapi, dengan sigapnya, Guo Jia berhasil menginjak kepala Crash agar dapat menaiki gedung yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Oke, sepertinya kau memang tak bisa di ajak main-main" gumam Guo Jia pelang. Ia mulai menunjukan keseriusan pada lawannya, menang atau kalah? Itu urusan nanti!

Guo Jia melompat ke arah Crash, hendak memukul dengan tongkat yang ia bawa. Serangan itu bisa di tangkis dengan mudahnya oleh Crash, ujung tongkat tersebut digenggamnya dengan erat. Seperti akan di patahkan senjata satu-satunya itu, Guo Jia segera berputar untuk menendang kepala Crash. Crash terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok gedung. Melihat kejadian itu, Guo Jia tersenyum puas dengan jerih payahnya itu. Walau pun sebenarnya, Crash belum kalah. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yakni sebuah tembakan. Guo Jia segera berlari sebelum peluru yang meluncur dari tembaka itu mengenai dirinya. Crash terus menekan pelatuk tembakan tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke Guo Jia. Tapi, pria ini dapat menghindar dengan mulusnya. Bertepatan saat Crash hendak mengisi peluru, Guo Jia segera mendekati Crash dan menjegal kakinya hingga membuat Crash jatuh ke permukaan aspal. Menarik tangan Crash menuju belakang dan mengambil tembakan tersebut..

"Well, menyerah...?" tanya Guo Jia yang saat ini berada posisi duduk di atas punggung Crash. Ia memutar-mutar tembakan milik Crash, sambil menunggu jawaban dari bawahannya itu. Crash hanya terdiam, memejamkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah. Begitu dibuka kembali, keduanya sudah kembali menjadi warna pada dasarnya.

"Iya-iya, saya menyerah tuan..." ucap Crash menggoyangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Mendengar ucapan itu, Guo Jia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu bawahannya itu untuk berdiri. Setelah selesai berdiri dengan sempurna, Guo Jia mengembalikan tembakan Crash yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. "Rupanya tuan sudah bertambah kuat?" lanjut Crash sambil menerima kembali senjatanya. Guo Jia yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak... Aku tak bertambah kuat, selama ini aku hanya menggunakan otak sebelum mulai menyerang." ucap Guo Jia santai.

"Begitukah...?" tanya Crash polos.

"Skill orang berbeda Crash, aku bukan Sword Arts melainkan Mystic Arts. Orang yang selalu menggunakan otak dibanding kekuatan." jelas Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Crash hanya membalas senyuman tuannya itu dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. "Sudahlah..." Guo Jia menghela nafas. "Ayo pulang. Aku capek banget. Sepertinya punggungku mengalamu retakan ringan." lanjutnya sambil berlalu. Crash hanya mengikutinya, berjalan ke samping tuannya kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Perlu di pijatin tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Takutnya aku malah patah tulang..." tolak Guo Jia.

Crash memajukan bibirnya menatap bossnya itu. Sadar jika dilihatin bawahannya dengan tatapan gak enak, si Guo Jia mempercepat langkahnya. Akan tetapi, Crash juga mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka terus melangkah hingga gelapnya malam menghilangkan bayangan mereka.

Teng... Teng... Bunyi jam itu akhirnya terdengar setelah kedua orang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, menunjukan waktu yang tentunya sudah malam. Pukul 12 tepat tengah malam. Waktu yang menyimpan rahasia ketika manusia tak dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Malam yang penuh misteri ini, hanya Guo Jia dan Crash yang mengetahuinya.

_to be cuntinued_

**Wuih..., akhirnya saya selesaikan juga chap 2. Mohon maaf, jika untuk project ini saya masih bingung judul nya mau apa. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan cepat-cepat untuk memikirkan judul apa yang pas.**

**Okay, segitu dulu. Review nya saya tunggu, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan lewat review atau PM saya langsung. See ya :D**


End file.
